


【ZS】无法辜负的美食与你

by SlashCat412



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCat412/pseuds/SlashCat412
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

01 烤饭团  
山治把已经冷掉的饭拿出来，撒上少许的海盐，那双修长白净的手伸进同样白皙的米饭里揉捏搅拌了一会儿，然后将米饭捞出来，用掌跟和手指捏成一个利落的三角形状放在一边。  
所有的饭团被捏好的时候，之前下锅的汤已经沸腾了，带着鲜香的水汽蒸腾起来冲撞着锅盖，山治把那口大得惊人的锅盖掀起来，在里面罩了一层竹编的网，砧板上捏好的饭团被他弹进了锅里，整齐地码在那层竹网上。  
“饭团而已，太夸张了吧。”索隆在一旁评价。  
这是他第一次目睹山治做饭，内容是烤饭团，一道连他自己都能马马虎虎做出来的料理。  
“你懂什么。”山治笑道，他手里搅拌着一团不知道是什么东西混合而成的酱料，“料理本身可是一门艺术，就像你的剑道一样。”  
“切。”  
汤味道开始弥漫开来了，一锅海鲜汤，带着一丝鲜美的甘甜味，索隆能闻得出来。  
山治再次把煮汤的锅掀开，浓郁的气味一股脑涌出来，饭团已经被蒸熟了，山治把它们放在铁板上，开始有条不紊地为它们刷上酱料。  
很快，炭火的热度就催生出诱人的香气和色泽，饭团被烤成了金黄色，散发着肉和海鲜的气味，山治抓过一把芝麻，索隆看着那只手，手指随性地跳舞一般地微微捻动，修长的中指和拇指将那些晶莹的小玩意儿撒在变得金黄的饭团上。  
艺术？索隆想，他不禁低头瞅了一眼自己的右手，骨节突出、分明，麦色的皮肤上有清晰可见的茧——他第一次发现自己的手算是粗糙那一挂的。  
那又怎么样！  
索隆很快被自己的想法惹恼了，愈发浓郁的香味飘散出了厨房，路飞立刻从门口冲弹了进来，一头栽在了饭桌上。  
然后是乌索普和娜美。  
“山治！吃饭吃饭！”船长挂着口水叫道。  
“好香啊山治君，今天的午餐是海鲜？”娜美问。  
“不愧是娜美桑~~好灵敏的鼻子~~~”厨子把自己扭成了麻花。  
“白痴都闻得出来吧，白痴！”索隆不满地开口。  
此时饭团恰到好处，海鲜汤也熄了火，山治适时地止住了自己想要回击的刻薄话，转身将那些饭团和海鲜汤都盛了出来放在盘子里。  
烤饭团有海鲜的鲜甜味和芝麻的香味，外面的皮烤得很脆，咬下去的时候还能发出清脆的声响，里面流心的酱汁包裹着米饭在舌头上化开——第一次，索隆觉得自己的舌头总算是被温柔地对待了一回。  
“好吃吗。”厨子站在灶台边问，他脸上挂着笑意，那只创造奇迹的手托着自己的脸颊，整个人都氤氲在热乎乎的香气中。  
路飞和乌索普争先恐后地回答着好吃，餐桌已经乱成了一团，索隆小心翼翼地护着自己的那份，免得被路飞抢走。  
一直托着汤盘的手出现在自己面前，手腕也是细瘦白净的。  
“别忘了喝汤，会噎到的哦。”山治说，他不知道什么时候已经站在了自己的旁边，算不上温柔地叮嘱道，“不够还有。”  
索隆那天一人吃了二十盘烤饭团。  
“料理本身可是一门艺术”这句话印在了他的脑海里，同时印在脑子里的还有一只白净、修长的手。


	2. Chapter 2

02 炸面包边  
山治把面包边整整齐齐地切下，码在一边，他有点犯愁。  
刚才全身心地为lady们做“爱之三明治”，忽略了这些面包边，现在他面前至少码着五六十根面包边。  
索隆经过了厨房，他看到山治苦恼的样子。  
“你在发什么呆。”索隆随手捡起案板上的一条面包边吃了起来，“马上到空岛了。”  
“……你喜欢吃面包边吗？”山治有些诧异地问。  
“还好吧，无聊的时候吃一吃，可以打发时间。”索隆回答。  
山治立刻把索隆赶出了厨房。  
妈的，居然把料理当作打发时间的东西，臭绿藻。  
他心里骂骂咧咧地拿出了柜子里的肉桂粉和炼乳，开始给索隆制作零食。  
“老子要让你好吃到除了吃再也干不了别的事！”山治气呼呼地想。  
他把炼乳均匀地涂抹在那些多余的面包边上，为了让它的味道不会太甜，他涂得很薄，白色的炼乳让面包边变得有些许的粘稠，山治将这些涂好了炼乳的面料条一一放进肉桂粉中，同样只是小心地让面包条沾上薄薄的一层。  
黄油在平底锅上已经晕开，山治把这些被炼乳和肉桂粉包裹的面包边丢进去，耐心地刷上乳酪奶油，很快这些原先还软乎乎的无精打采的面包条变得金黄香脆，散发着淡淡的奶香和肉桂香。山治找来一个纸盒子，将这些炸面包边装进去，他推开门，正好看见索隆无所事事地在举他那大到可怖的哑铃。  
“喂，绿藻头！”山治把炸好的面包条递过去，“零食。”  
“哈？”索隆莫名其妙地看了他一眼，仿佛在思忖这里头被下毒的可能性，但是那些面包条散发出的令人愉悦的甜美气味让他无法抗拒，他咽了一口口水，问，“这是什么？”  
“刚才你吃掉的面包边，我做三明治的废料。”山治笑眯眯地回答。  
“给我吃废料的意思？”索隆嘴上这么说着，还是塞了一根在嘴里，然后又是一根、又是一根……  
“给你这个臭绿藻打发时间。”山治说，他叼着烟的嘴角微微扬起，“味道不错吧。”  
索隆嘴里塞满了这些炸面包条，含糊地回答，“马马虎虎吧。”  
这是个不坦诚的家伙。  
山治想，他往回走向厨房，开始为两位亲爱的lady准备甜点。  
身后传来路飞的吵闹声。  
“你在吃什么索隆！！”路飞叫道。  
“走开！这是我的！”索隆的声音凶巴巴地警告着，“你不准吃！”  
山治回头，正好能看到索隆双手一边提防着路飞四面八方伸来的橡皮手，一边忙着往嘴里继续塞面包条。  
“山治——”他们的船长开始委屈地叫唤起来，“我也要吃！！！！！！”  
“好好。”山治回答。  
已经被放过的索隆可以安心地享用他的这份独食了，他的脸颊因为塞满了炸面包边变得鼓鼓的，凶神恶煞又心满意足地嚼着这份突如其来的零食。  
……真是呆透了。  
——山治无不愉悦地想。


	3. Chapter 3

03 石炖菜  
“我说，我的刀可不是这么用的。”索隆刚说完，脑袋上就挨了一下。  
山治用汤勺敲了他。  
“别啰嗦，抱怨厨子你是想饿死吗？”他说，“就给你当锻炼了。”  
那块被索隆用刀架起来的巨大石头被烧得整个通红，冒着腾腾的烟，山治把手里的烟凑过去，石头点燃了它。  
“好了——可以了。”山治吸了一口尼古丁，“丢进去。”  
巨大滚烫的石头被扔进了那口巨大的锅里后被山治立刻盖上了盖子，“谢谢啦，雪走和鬼彻。”他头也没回地说。  
雪走和鬼彻又听不懂，在这个三万米的高空上，圈圈眉的脑子终于坏掉了吗？  
随后他才后知后觉地意识到，这个圈圈眉在跟他道谢，啧，真不坦诚。  
香味在一瞬间沸腾起来，争先恐后地从盖子下面冲撞出来，钻进索隆的鼻子，路飞坐在一旁有节奏地拍打着他的手掌和脚掌，那些带着香味的炊烟蜿蜿蜒蜒地盘旋到空岛黄昏的尽头，连狼群的欢呼都被渲染上了烟火的气息。  
汤汁很浓稠，索隆猜测是玉米粉的作用，他看到山治一整个下午都在耐心地将那些玉米碾磨成一大袋玉米粉，随后一股脑全倒进了锅内，融化在沸水和芝士里。  
那些他打来的那些奇形怪状的猎物——青蛙也好蜥蜴也好——也都融化在了这一锅汤里，变成了这飘散到天空尽头的烟火中的一缕。  
山治把还腾腾冒着热气的汤毫不客气地扔到了索隆的手中，索隆差点被烫松了手。  
“你他妈不能温和点给我吗？”  
“厨师亲自送餐给你，应该跪下来谢恩。”  
篝火已经被点燃了，路飞带着乌索普和乔巴跟着狼群在唱歌，那些不知所云的音调里混着奇怪的叫声，索隆甚至无法分辨出他们是在唱歌还是在单纯地在吼叫。  
但是厨子依旧开心地拿着他的长勺，跟着混乱的节拍在篝火边蹦蹦跳跳，他的笑容在那张映着火光的脸上完全舒展开，随性所欲，像个只有三岁的小白痴。自诩成熟的索隆喝光了碗里的最后一滴汤，然后畅快淋漓地和狼群中的酒鬼干起了杯。  
玩累了的厨子伸开四肢仰面躺在沙地上，脸上还带着红晕，不知道是喝了酒，或是篝火的作用。  
他拍了拍索隆的膝盖。  
“老子的石头炖汤好喝吧，绿藻头！”  
“……”  
“好喝吧！”  
“啊啊——”  
“快给老子说好喝啊你个混蛋！”他懒洋洋的手气愤地捶打着索隆的小腿。  
“好喝好喝！”索隆叫道，“超好喝！白痴！”  
“是吧！”山治的眼睛笑得眯了起来，下一秒就呼呼大睡了过去。  
什么啊，这么容易满足吗，索隆想，他颇有些烦躁地挠了挠自己的绿藻头，最终还是站起来去翻找自己包里的毯子，然后泄愤似的狠狠砸在呼呼大睡的厨师身上。  
这里是十万米的空岛，头上的星光滴落在人的眼睛里，晚会的星火带着温热翻滚进人的心里。


	4. Chapter 4

04 章鱼烧  
草帽团的厨子做好了章鱼烧。  
章鱼是乌索普和路飞刚从桑尼号的水族馆里捞上来的，面糊原料用了水之都的水水面粉，加上一些魔芋粉和糯米，给路飞和乌索普的是肉松酱油章鱼烧，乔巴和两位lady的是秘制番茄酱章鱼烧，弗兰奇那份山治花了几个小时的时间才找到能与可乐完美搭配的酱汁。  
山治看了一眼自己手里这份。  
很普通的酱汁章鱼烧，海苔被他磨成了粉，原先的柴鱼片用之前的海怪皮替代了，索隆昨天晚上守夜的时候，在暴风雨中砍了一只海怪，他把海怪一手扔在山治面前。  
“食材。”他说。  
山治花了一个晚上的时间把海怪的皮、筋肉和骨头分开切好，歪打正着，虽然这只海怪的肉不怎么可口，但是皮的口感很不错，比鱼皮要薄，但都是由蛋白质和少许脂肪组成，山治把它的皮剥下来，晒干之后存放在仓库里，今天为了做章鱼烧特地拿出来，用微火烘烤到脆的地步。  
算是给绿藻头的犒劳吧，山治一边耐心地反复烘烤一边在心底说，毕竟这玩意儿是他砍下来的。  
但被犒劳的对象却不巧地还在瞭望台呼呼大睡。  
山治看看剑士先生靠着墙睡得昏天黑地的模样，又看看自己手里这盘还在冒着热气的章鱼烧。  
他在思考用什么方式把这颗沉睡的绿藻球唤醒。  
踢？踢飞？踢进海？  
山治端着章鱼烧，右脚在绿藻头的脑袋边转了一圈又一圈，但是这个白痴依旧岿然不动地睡着，鼻涕泡四平八稳地随着呼吸忽大忽小。  
……一点警觉性都没有吗，这家伙？山治蹲下来，审视着这张令他讨厌的脸。  
平时总是剑拔弩张的、凶神恶煞的表情在安静的时候居然也能让人感到有柔和之处。  
出于好玩，山治用牙签插起一颗章鱼丸子放在索隆的嘴边。  
章鱼烧的香味还没散去，冒着热气的香味钻进索隆的鼻子，他的鼻翼动了动，喉咙里发出了模糊不清的呓语：“……嗯？”  
醒了？山治想。  
剑士并没有醒，但是并不妨碍他进食，那颗章鱼丸子连同着牙签一起被索隆吞进了嘴里，用力咀嚼了起来，牙齿发出的“咯吱”声好像一头正在进食的野兽。  
索隆的确像是一只兽，他染血发狠的样子让敌人的天地化为修罗场，他那身筋肉每一寸都蕴含着撕碎血肉的力量，进攻的时候、防守的时候，甚至在敌人面前赴死的时候，都好像能从体内迸发出无限的气力，这只令人闻风丧胆的东海魔兽——在睡觉的时候呼噜着鼻涕泡，吃完一个章鱼烧之后居然还流着口水恬不知耻地张大了嘴巴，似乎在向他们的厨子索要第二个。  
“……你他妈是狗吗？”山治轻声惊叹道。  
他拿起第二颗章鱼烧，放在索隆的鼻子底下，很快地又被吞了下去。  
然后是第三颗、第四颗……  
操，我他妈在干什么。  
喂了半盘章鱼烧的魔兽饲养员山治终于清醒了，他愤愤地想，决定不再便宜这个臭绿藻。  
“给我醒醒！自己起来吃！”山治拿着手里的章鱼烧在索隆的鼻尖上晃了晃，“要不然剩下的我就自己吃光了！”他说完作势要把那颗诱人的章鱼烧放进自己的嘴里。  
其实他并没有胃口，他正因为自己居然亲手给这颗绿藻喂食而感到心烦意乱。  
但是下一秒更加心烦意乱的事发生了，索隆依旧闭着眼睛，但是他野兽般可怕的本能促使他的身体迅速地循着香味的轨迹扑了过来，并准确无误地吃掉了山治手里的那颗丸子。  
“……啊？”山治呆滞地看着索隆凑到眼前的脑袋。  
指尖不小心沾到了章鱼烧的酱汁，之后马上被一种湿热的、柔软的触感包裹住了。  
“……啊啊啊啊啊！！”山治终于忍无可忍地一脚踢飞了索隆，瞭望台发出了一声震响，惊醒了正在甲板上午睡的乌索普。  
“敌袭！敌袭吗！！”  
“是厨师先生和剑士先生哟，大概又打架了吧。”罗宾回答。  
她和娜美淡定地坐在太阳伞下享受着厨师先生的鸡尾酒和特供橘子汽水。  
索隆捂着自己的腹部和被磕到的后脑勺，开口吼道，“干什么啊混蛋圈圈眉！”  
金发的厨师气得卷眉跳动，耳根通红。  
“吃你的章鱼烧去！臭绿藻！”厨师用更大的声音吼了回去，然后气呼呼地摔门走了。  
于是桑尼号全员都目睹了一个面红耳赤、脑袋冒烟的厨子骂咧咧地从瞭望台下来。  
被揍的索隆觉得莫名其妙，味觉在这之后跟着苏醒过来，他舔了舔嘴角，舌尖还留有章鱼烧酱汁的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

05 海贼拉面  
有什么东西在改变。  
不止是自己的胃口和逐渐被满足的肚子，索隆和山治同时感觉到有什么东西正在改变，就像一锅即将煮开，冒出气泡的美味鲜汤，或是正在发酵逐渐香浓的蛋糕。  
总之，有什么东西在变。  
索隆大汗淋漓地喊着再来一碗，抻直了胳膊把一滴汤都不剩的空碗横在了山治面前。  
“还要。”他含糊不清地说，嘴巴还在吸溜着拉面，双颊吃得鼓圆，一边嚼一边吵着还要。  
这估计是他们度过的最热的一个夏天。  
他们旅行到了一个夏岛上，正值得夏岛的夏天，最热的岛上最热的季节。  
这是块丛林茂密的地方，乔巴因为热躲在帐篷里，路飞高嚷着要开海滩派对，于是山治准备在海滩上支一个拉面摊。  
弗兰奇在三分钟内就用岛上的木材搭好了一个摊位，山治蹲在一堆面粉、锅铲和原料当中，面对着一堆夏岛上五彩缤纷的水果开始想菜单，里头包括了多种口味的拉面汤和水果饮料与鸡尾酒的调制方案。  
脑袋上毒辣的太阳晒得他头脑发热，一团巨大的阴影撑了起来，山治仰起脑袋，看到一顶太阳伞支在了头上。  
……姑且称之为太阳伞吧。  
那是用岛上果树的巨大叶子编制起来的玩意儿，绿油油的一团，被人胡乱地叠加在一起，用绳子以最简单粗暴的方式扎在了一起，与之对比鲜明的是伞柄整齐利索的切口。  
山治保持着仰头的姿势看了十几秒，才悠悠地问，“这是你做的，绿藻头？”  
“嗯。”索隆沉默地站在他面前，他把那顶能勉强被称为太阳伞的玩意儿单手插进了沙子里，原先冲天长的伞柄在瞬间只剩下比山治略高几寸的高度。  
山治简直不知道该说什么。  
绿藻头这是在干嘛？  
索隆不知所措地杵在那里，视线不由自主地落在山治额头上、脖子上正在蜿蜒下滑的那些汗珠上，那些恼人的汗珠悬在山治的下巴和喉结上、停留在他漂亮的锁骨里。  
我他妈这是在干嘛？  
诡异的沉默在这个夏岛潮热的空气里像山治搬出来的冰块一样正在慢慢消融，混合了水果酱的味道开始变得甜腻起来。  
糟糕的氛围。他们同时想。  
“我，想吃豚骨浓汤的。”索隆最终开口道。  
“知道了知道了，给我滚去那边等着！”山治冲他比了个中指。  
夏岛真他妈热啊，他们又同时想道。  
所有人都换上了夏装在海滩玩耍，山治挂起了“海贼拉面”的条幅，岛上不知道从哪里窜出来的猴子、海龟都聚拢在他们周围，山治背过身去，在那顶丑不拉几的太阳伞下和面和煮汤。  
他用热水把豚骨焯了一遍，刀尖轻轻刺到皮肉之下后娴熟地划开，富有韧性的细薄刀尖微微弹动了一下，所有的皮肉就被完美地剥离了骨头。  
索隆看着毫无损伤甚至光滑干脆到反光的骨头，微微睁大了眼睛：“……一刀流？！”  
“一刀流你个头啊！”山治叫道，“你究竟坐在这里干嘛！”  
“我就爱坐在这里不行吗！？”  
“你他妈不会找别的地方光合作用！？”  
“我偏要坐在这里看你做菜，臭厨子！”  
山治觉得这个人脑子已经完全坏掉了，他转身抓起一团绿色的蔬菜，拿起菜刀就是一顿狂剁。  
背后的视线仿佛带着太阳的热度，和自己被打湿的衬衫一起黏着在皮肤上，热汗从额头一路淌到脖子，滞留在皮肤上让山治感觉发热发痒，躁得浑身泛红。  
妈的。  
操。  
操操操操！  
他慌乱的内心咒骂着，也不知道在咒骂这该死的天气还是那该死的粘人的视线，但是即便这样，手中的这颗绿色植物依旧被他切出了一个好看的形状。  
他的后脑勺落在索隆的眼里，一个金色的、圆溜溜的小鸡脑袋。  
干！  
索隆汗津津的手臂上青筋暴起，他刚才居然他妈的想去摸那个可爱的小鸡脑袋！  
妈的，他居然有一瞬间觉得这个小鸡脑袋可爱！操！  
索隆不动声色地捏碎了手里的杯子。  
诡异的沉默依旧笼罩着海贼拉面摊，索隆搭起的那顶绿不拉几的伞投下影子和光斑，在夏岛发热的空气里摇摇晃晃，豚骨汤的香气飘了出来。  
“食物的味道！！吃饭！！！！！”路飞从远处将自己发射到了拉面摊前，沙土扬起了一阵尘埃，索隆和山治同时松了一口气。  
“再来一碗！”索隆又递过去一个空碗嚷嚷道。  
“你果然是只狗吧。”山治喘着气说，他看着索隆鼓得浑圆的脸颊和直愣愣的眼神，“你是小孩子吗？”  
他伸手去接索隆递来的空碗，两根发热汗湿的指尖相触，又很快地分开，山治把最后的拉面和豚骨肉盛给索隆，在一片影子里看到索隆大快朵颐。  
他吃得满头都是汗，刺手的短发被汗水湿透，裸露在外的手臂上挂着汗水，那双线条分明的手臂仿佛吸饱了夏岛的日光，折射出热辣的小麦色泽。  
山治转过去点了一根烟。  
真热啊。  
正在吃面的人和正在抽烟的人今天不知道第几次不约而同地想。  
最终索隆还是没控制住，他把他滚烫的手心盖在了山治的脑袋上，用力地揉了揉。  
“你干嘛！”山治拍掉了那只手，“全是汗！”  
“……喜欢。”  
山治差点打翻了一个盘子。  
“喜欢你做的拉面。”索隆补充道，“……很喜欢。”  
但是那个盘子并没有因此逃脱掉在山治手里碎掉的命运。


	6. Chapter 6

06枫糖热松饼  
他们第一次做爱居然是因为一个松饼。  
索隆在派对上吻了山治。  
他不知道为什么，他们揍飞了月光莫利亚，驶出了恐怖三桅船的地带，多了一个骷髅伙伴。  
是个像往常一样的旅行，唯一不同的是他们这次经历了真正的劫后余生，索隆在一片血泊中存活了下来，身上的绷带缠了足足有一个星期。  
一个星期后他们驶出了那片常年被阴云和雾笼罩的魔海，第一次看到万里无云的天空，太阳如此无遮无拦地宣告着生存下来的愉悦。  
派对从白天一直开到晚上，路飞不知疲倦地和乌索普还有乔巴试验着弗兰奇那羞耻到无以复加的“合体”，布鲁克不厌其烦地在船员的要求下拉了一首又一首曲子，山治听着北海的曲子，在热闹的派对夜里安静地微笑着，坐在一旁抽烟。  
他的头上还缠着纱布，脸上贴着绷带，海风从他宽大的连帽卫衣领子里灌进去，吹动他的衣襟和金发。  
他坐在索隆旁边说着什么，派对的欢笑声太大，弗兰奇搞来了烟花，噼里啪啦地在耳边轰鸣作响，索隆听不清。  
“你说什么？”索隆擦干了嘴边的酒渍问。  
“老子说你他妈少喝点酒！”山治笑着凑到他耳边，伸手轻轻提着他的耳朵，“听见了吗！”他叫道。  
花火映在这个可恨的家伙的蓝眼睛里，索隆再次想到他那副破破烂烂的身体，挡在自己的面前，颤抖着说“再找一个新厨子”的样子，这是这么长时间以来，索隆第一次被山治真正惹怒，他击晕了他：老子活着回来找你算账，臭厨子。  
后来算账的愤怒被一种细流般的情绪取代了，索隆在一片狼藉里、在烟火里、在派对的欢声笑语里，看到山治还在抽着烟，尼古丁的气味飘进鼻腔里，和酒精味融在一起，在心里化开，发酵成一种强烈的、不可遏制的冲动。  
在一片空白的寂静的世界中，索隆伸出了手，他狠狠地拽过了还生龙活虎的山治，吻了上去。  
这一切发生得太短暂也太突然，毫无征兆，所以没有人发现桑尼号甲板的角落里，剑士和厨师做了什么，只有大海听得到他们唇齿相依的声音。  
派对的余温直到第二天黎明时分才消散冷却，桑尼号上的所有人都准备睡到第二天中午，只有船上的厨师和剑士清醒着，山治抽了一根又一根的烟之后，走进了厨房，索隆坐在甲板上，任由过冷的黎明的光线漫在自己身上。  
他搞砸了，索隆模糊地想。  
厨房里传来打蛋的声音，随后是开火、黄油融化的声音，松饼和枫糖浆的香气从厨房飘出来，厨子端着一盘刚做好的枫糖浆热松饼出来了，散发着比美梦还甜美的香味，上面还有一颗鲜艳的草莓。  
无论是看上去还是闻起来，这都是个口感绝佳的枫糖松饼，可惜最应该享用它的人：乔巴、娜美、罗兵，都还在梦想，而厨师自己并没有任何吃它的意思。  
“尝尝吧。”山治又吐出了一口烟，“这可是特供甜点。”  
“啊？”索隆有点惊讶，“我又不吃甜食。”  
“又不会少块肉，废话真他妈多。”山治夹着香烟的手指放在唇边，指尖划过自己的嘴唇，“便宜都被你占了，这么个小要求就满足一下吧，臭绿藻。”  
索隆只好拿起叉子，塞了一口在自己嘴里。  
松饼很软，枫糖浆里加了一点蓝莓粉，化解了过于甜腻的味道，松饼里融入的蜂蜜使得它吃起来的时候有一股令人愉悦的清甜，四散到全身。  
“好吃吗，绿藻头。”  
“嗯。”索隆含糊不清地回答，他不知道为什么厨子总喜欢一次次地问他好不好吃，厨子的手做出来的东西不会有人怀疑它的味道的，难道这个蠢厨子连这点自信都没有吗。  
“我第一次下厨。”山治说，“就是做这个玩意儿，要做给我最最心爱的lady吃。”  
“那时候你几岁？”  
“大概，六岁吧。”  
“……六岁？最心爱的lady？”  
山治叼着烟的嘴角扬起一个十分戏谑的弧度，“啊，是啊，因为真的是个超——级美丽的lady啊，金发、碧眼，温柔得像个天使……”他缓缓地吐出一口烟，黎明时分的太阳将天空和那团烟都染成了琉璃色，山治看着那团变幻莫测的烟，仿佛试图透过这层烟雾寻找什么人的影子。  
“可惜过世得太早，她太柔弱了。”他又说，“美好的人有时候总是过世的太早，是不是。”  
库依娜的身影短暂地出现在了山治吐出的烟雾里，然后很快地消散在了黎明中。  
“她说她生日想吃枫糖松饼，我从零开始学，花了一年时间，学会了怎么把面糊弄得不至于太粘稠，学会了怎么避免把松饼烤焦，学会了怎么把熬制枫糖……我甚至收藏了桂花和车矢菊给我的枫糖松饼作装饰，我把所有的东西都准备好，然后她去世了，匆忙得连招呼都来不及和我打。”  
放在他们当中的那块松饼已经冷下来了，枫糖也即将变成了硬邦邦的一整块，索隆拿走了上面那颗草莓，接着大口大口地吃掉了剩下所有的松饼。  
“我不会死的。”索隆郑重其事地说，他嘴里塞满了松饼，一侧脸颊鼓起来，“我不会死，所以你做的所有东西，松饼、炸面包片、烤饭团、石头炖汤，所有东西我都会吃的，所以……”  
所以什么呢？索隆思考着。  
所以请一直给我做料理？  
所以请让我一直吃你做的饭？  
无论哪个所以都不大妙啊，索隆想。  
已经冷掉的枫糖在牙齿间不解风情地“咯吱咯吱”作响，索隆的心脏不安地冲撞着自己的胸腔，一下、一下，又一下，咚、咚、咚地在自己的世界里轰鸣作响。  
然后这些声音停滞了一下，尼古丁的气息顺着湿软温热的舌头传递过来，索隆本能地张开嘴巴，去捕捉、啃咬、掠夺。  
山治喘着气，扯动自己的发热的领口，吐出的气息喷洒在索隆还带着枫糖甜味的嘴唇上，“来做吧，绿藻头。”那双修长的、干净的双手隔着裤子抚摸索隆的性器，“像吃掉枫糖松饼一样把我吃掉吧。”  
他们跌撞进无人的仓库，锁上了门，在万籁俱寂的黎明时分互相摩擦着彼此发烫的身体，厨子柔嫩的舌头缠绕着索隆粗粝的手指，将它们弄湿，耳朵上的三枚耳钉被厨子的手指拨弄着，在这个温度和空气都逐渐攀升粘稠的空间内叮当作响。  
光线已经越过了海平面，透过门上唯一的那扇圆窗照射进来，山治赤裸的白皙胸膛上是密匝匝的细汗，被情潮和太阳染成了蜜色。  
像枫糖松饼。索隆舔弄着那颗粉色的乳头时想。  
乳头被口水濡湿，颤动地挺立在那里，厨子意乱情迷地看着他，那只修长的、干净的手又伸了过来，伸进索隆的裤子里握住他的性器。  
那只漂亮的、优雅的，总是能换着花样变出美味的手套弄着索隆热得发烫的性器，那张用来识别各种细微味道的灵敏舌头舔弄着索隆肿胀的阴茎。  
他真的知道自己在做什么吗。  
索隆不禁怀疑道，那双所向披靡的长腿钩上了索隆的腰，他的手臂与自己的手臂彼此紧贴交缠，交换着一个汗淋淋的拥抱，白皙的双腿交叠在自己麦色的皮肤上是如此的赏心悦目，但是厨子蓝色的眼睛看起来却如此迷惘。  
他真的知道自己在做什么吗？索隆再次问道。他的手指在山治的内壁里刮弄，揉捏，然后抽出来，毫不怜惜地将自己插入，完完全全地整根没入。  
“……啊！你他妈，臭混蛋！绿藻头！”厨子总算破口大骂了一声，他被痛得紧绷了身体，“你他妈就不会温柔一点！？”  
“啊，不会。”索隆亲吻着山治的手指，抚摸他被汗水浸透的金发，那副白皙匀称的身体因为热汗而变得滑腻，索隆的牙齿刺破皮肉，在这具漂亮而色情的身体上留下大小不一的痕迹。  
他用力地抽插、顶弄，搞到这个狭小空间的每个角落都填满了淫乱的水声和肉体撞击的闷声。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗，厨子？”  
“啊……知道……”山治亲吻着索隆胸前那道长得狰狞的疤。  
索隆笑起来，嘴角咧到一侧，仿佛露出獠牙的野兽，他揉捏起山治腹前那根挺立着的、可怜巴巴的性器。  
“你看……”索隆贴在山治耳边低语道，“我现在，在全力干你……你能感受到吗，厨子？”  
水声越来越大，身体被塞得满满的，索隆每次的抽插都顶到最深处。  
他完全不懂什么叫温柔，但是他有自己表达喜欢的方式。


End file.
